New Nakama 20
by CookieEater95
Summary: Guys its back! I will restart this story! I hope you will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1 Thats not meat

The sakura blossoms was falling from the trees and landing on the ground, the winds was a bit chilly but calm.  
Under the sakura trees stood a girl looking up at the pretty flowers. The wind moved her long purple hair. She closed he dark purple eyes for a moment and just felt the wind. It was so peaceful. She was so relaxed but all of a sudden she fell down on her butt. She opened her eyes and looked up shocked at the person who walked into her.

"Hey! Watch where your going man!" The person who had just walked into her looked down at her. He had a dark hoodie on so you couldnt see his face.

"Aa.. im sorry about that miss.. I was to busy watching the pretty flowers to notice you." He held out his hand to her, she looked a bit suspisious at him at first but then took his offered hand and got up.  
"Say miss.." He started. He was still holding her hand. She looked a bit uneasy at him and tried to get him to let go.

"Im sorry can you let go off my hand? I would like it back" The man didnt let go but he did bent down to her ear. And he whispered with a dark, low but evil voice.

"If you could leave this world.. would you?" Her eyes widened slowly as the man pushed her backwards.

"W-wah?!" A hole in the ground opened up under her that she fell down into.

The man smirked to himself as the hole closed. He held down the hoodie and walked away. "Good luck.. Amu-chan"

"AAHHHHH!" Amu screamed and waved her arms like crazy. "WHAT IS THIS?!" She was falling through darkness. But soon she could see a light that got brighter. "E-eh?" She got out in the bright light. Only to see a huge sea under her. She paniced and waved her arms even more and screamed louder. "AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!"

Down on the water sailed a ship with a ram head in the front, and on this head sat a boy with messy black hair, a scar under his eyes, a red vest and blue shorts, and a yellow strawhat on his head. He was sitting there looking out over the water with a bright smile. He heard screaming. "Huh?" He looked up only to see something falling from the sky. "Whats that? ! Maybe its meat!" The 'meat' crashed into the water. The strawhat boy fast looked back at a guy with green hair. "Zoro! Go get my meat!"

"Huuuuh?" The man walked over to the boy. As he had also seen the 'meat' crash into the water. "Dont be stupid Luffy. That cant be meat."

"But i saw it! It was meat! Go and get it for me!" The strawhat boy smiled big and grabbed the swordsman.

"Hey what are yo-!" And so he was thrown into the sea by Luffy.

"Hurry before it gets away Zoro!" The boy laughed.

"HHH!" Zoro resurfaced and breathed in. "DAMN YOU LUFFY!" He sighs frustrated and dived down looking for the 'meat'. Bu the didnt find it, but what he did find was an unconcious girl sinking. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Oi! Luffy pull me up!"

Luffy pulled back his arm and then punched out. His arm stretched and grabbed Zoro. And flinged him back to the ship so he hit the mast hard.

"UGH! Ugh.." He sat up with now a bump on his head. "I swear i will kill you one day.."

Luffy hurried over to Zoro. "Where is the meat?!" He looked behind Zoro and blinked. "Hey thats not meat. Did you eat it?" he got hit hard on the head.

"NO! I didnt eat it you idiot!" The door from the galley opened and a girl with orange hair walked out.

"Hey what are you yelling about out here?" She walked over and blinked when she saw the girl. "Who is she?"

Luffy pouted disappointed. "Well its not meat.." He got hit once again.

Zoro sighed once again and looks at the orange haired girl. "We saw her crash into the water from the sky. Luffy thought it was meat and got me to go get it." He looked down at the girl. "but i found her instead." 

Luffy moved the girls hair a little and looked at her face. "I will go and get Chopper" the orange haired girl said and walked inside.

Luffy then started to poke the girls cheek.

"Luffy stop that." Zoro told him. But Luffy poked on. "Luffy." Poke,poke,poke. "STOP THAT!" Hit him on the head.

"Ite!" Luffy held his head hard rolling around on deck.

The girl moved her head a little. "Uh.." She slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a little. She closed her eyes a little and opened them again only to see Luffy right before her. "…"

"Hi there! Your awake!" He smiled big with a giggle. The girl only looked at him.

"….Are you sure im not dead?" The boy laughed and sat back as she sat up and grabbed her head. "God.. what the hell happened.."

"Thats what we would like to know." She looked up at Zoro.

"Aa your awake!" The girl looked as the orange haired girl walked over with..

" A reindeer?" Chopper hurried over and checked her.

"Are you in pain? Do you feel weird?" The little reindeer called Chopper felt her forehead.

"Yeah im alright. I feel a bit sore but i fell from pretty far." She looked up at the sky.

"Hey whats your name?!" Luffy asked with that bright smile. She smiled at him.

"Im Amu. Its nice to meet you. Thank you for saving me." Luffy giggled.

"No problem! Im Monkey D. Luffy! Im going to be king of the pirates!" Laughs. Zoro and the orange haired girl shock their heads. "Aa! And thats my first mate Zoro! And Thats my navigator Nami! She wont let me eat her tangerines.." Luffy pouted but then smiled again. "Aa and this is Chopper. His our doctor." Amu was just watching them. Eyes wide. "Hm? Amu?"

"Did.. you say pirates?" Luffy nodded with a huge smile "H-haha..ha.. !" backed fast up against the wall. "YOUR PIRATES?!"

"Thats what he just told you." Zoro sat and leaned against the railing.

Amu grabbed her head. "Oh god this is one weird dream.." Luffy pinched her arm. " ! OW!" Punched him. "What the hell?!"

"See your not dreaming!" Luffy sat up with now blood dripping from his nose.

Amu relised that she did just feel pain. She ended up in a corner all gloomy. "Im doomed.."

"Hey guys dinner is re-" A blonde guy walked out from the kitchen. When he saw Amu he was by her in an instant holding out a rose, his eye formed as a heart. "Did it hurt when you fell from the sky? Cause you are as beautiful as an angel!" 

"Who are you? The ships pervert?" Kicked him away "And yes it hurt!" The cook was lying on the groun with nosebleed and hearts popping up.

"Thats Sanji our cook." Nami told her. Amu nods and got up dusting off her cloths.

"So if you now are pirates. What are you going to do with me?" Nami smiled and walks over. Amu did feel a bit nervous by the look in Nami's eyes.

"Well first. You will have to pay for saving you." Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Okay.. Sounds resonable. How much?" She took up her wallet that miracalous survived in her pocket.

"Since i feel nice to day you will need to pay 10 000 belis." Amu froze a little and looked weird at her.

"I thought you said nice?" He got kicked in the head by Sanji.

"Nami-chan is always nice! Marimo!" Zoro stood up and glared at Sanji.

"What did you say?! Crap cook!" Sanji screamed Marimo and Zoro screamed Pervert and pulled his swords and they started to fight. But it stopped pretty fast when Nami punched them on the head.

"SHUT UP!" She smiled at Amu and held out her hand. "10 000 belis please." Amu looked at her even weirder.

"What the hell is a beli?" Nami dropped her jaw by that. Luffy started laughing. Amu looked confused. "What?"

"You dont know what belis are?" Nami was still shocked. Amu shocked her head.

"Never heard that before."

"Beli is our money Amu-chan." A tall lady with dark black hair smiled at her.

"Oh.. So you guys dont use dollars then?" Amu tilt her head a little.

"No we do not. Tell me Amu-chan. Your not from here are you?" She smiled cute. Amu grabbed her chin a little in thought.

"Hm.. I dont think so. I was watching the Sakura trees when a guy walked into me. He helped me up but wouldnt let go off my hand. Then he asked me if i would leave this world if i could. Then he pushed me into the hole and.. well you know the rest." Nami thought for a bit.

"Did you know the guy? What did he look like?" Amu shock her head.

"No i didnt know him. And i couldnt see his face. His hoodie was covering it."

"Amu-chan. Did you by any chance eat a weird fruit?" Amu looked at her.

"Eh? Well no. Not if apples and bananas is weird in this place." Amu looked at them all. "Either way.. Who are you?"

"Im Nico Robin." She smiled. "Im an archeologist." Amu nodded.

"Thats pretty cool. And who is that guy over there who have been hidding all this time." Amu points over at a guy with a long nose. Who fast hide.

"Thats Usopp! His our sharpshooter!" Luffy smiled bright. "Either way Amu! What can you do?! Fight?! Sing?!" Amu had to back a little by Luffy coming a little to close.

"Well i can sing. I have only been in one fight in my life but i suppose i could do some damage if i need to." Luffy smiled so big she thought his mouth would eat his face.

"We got a singer!" Amu blinked then smiles. She shivered a little and let out a little sneeze.

"Aa! We need to get you into some dry cloths!" Nami said and grabbed Amu's arm." Come with me." Amu followed Nami down stairs to Nami's room.

"So.."Usopp said and everyone looked at Zoro. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Can we trust her?"

"Of course we can! I like her!" Luffy laughed "She will join the crew!"

"What?!" Usopp yelled. Sanji yelled by happiness.

"She said she could sing!" Luffy laughs. Zoro, Chopper and Usopp facepalmed. Sanji was over joyed.

"Well she didnt seem dangerous. And she seems nice." Zoro said sitting down against the mast. Chopper nods.

"She really does!"

"And shes a real beauty!" Sanji yelled. Robin just giggled at them all.

"Then its decided! Amu will join us!" Luffy smiled big.

"I will what now?" Amu had gotten back out on deck and was now wearing a white skirt and a black t-shirt. Luffy grabbed her hands and spinneda round. Usopp, Chopper and Sanji joined them.

"Your our new nakama!" Amu tried to stop Luffy from spinning her. Nami giggled and Zoro smiled with his eyes closed. " We are going to have a party! Sanji! Meshi!"

"Hai hai, im on it." Sanji walked into the kitchen with a smile. Amu laughs.

"Zoro! Take out the sake and beer!" Zoro got up.

"Hai." He walked into the storage room and rolled out from barrels.

Amu smiled and soon enough they all was eating, drinking and laughing. Having a really good time.

"Hey Amu!" Luffy sat down close. "Cant you sing something?!" HE smiled huge nooming on some meat. Amu smiled.

"Well a party needs some music right?" She grabbed her chin and thought of a song. "Aa." She took a deep breath and start singing.

 _Today i dont feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
'Cause today i swea rim not going anything  
I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_

 _Turn the Tv on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gon' tell me i cant  
I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my snuggie  
Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle im the freaking man  
Oh yes, i said it, i said it  
I said it 'cause i can  
Today i dont feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Dont feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Caruse today i swea rim not doing anything  
Nothin at all, nothing at all  
Tomorrow i'll wake up, do some P90X  
Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

 _And she's gonna scream out  
This is great  
(Oh my god, this is great)  
Yeah, i might mess around  
And get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Oh yes, I said it, i said it  
I said it 'cause i can  
Today i dont feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Dont feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today i swea rim not doing anything  
No, i aint gonna comb my hair  
Cause i aint going anywhere  
No, no, no , no, no, no, no ,no  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, today i dont feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Dont feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today i swea rim not doing anything  
Nothing at all  
nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

Amu closed her mouth and caught her breath a little. "So what did you think?"

"Wow.. That was so awesome!" Luffy yelled, stars in his eyes. Chopper had it aswell. Sanji's eye was a heart and was screaming Mellorine~Mellorine~ Zoro only smiled.

"Your voice is so beautiful!" Amu blushed a little and scratched her chin.

"You really think so?"

"You trully are an angel from the sky!" Sanji swooned. Amu giggles.

"Thanks you guys! I happily sing for you again!" Chopper and Luffy started to dance around with chopsticks in their mouth and nose. Amu clapped her hands laughing. Nami and Robin was drinking some wine giggling. And of course Sanji was all over them. Usopp was telling his stories that Chopper and Luffy got fully into.

Amu went over to Zoro and sat down. "What are you drinking?" He looked at her.

"Sake. You want some?" He held out the mug

"I dont really drink alcohol." She smiled.

"Well you could just taste some. You dont have to finish it." She then smiled.

" Eh what the hell." She took the mug and drank it all in one full swoop. And she did such a disgusted face the whole ship started laughing. "Oh god thats disgusting! Can i have some more?" Laughter roared on the ship. Everyone continued to party, Amy sang some more and drank a lot more sake. And well she ended up drunk. She had her arm around Luffy's shoulders as he was supporting her. She swinged a little and hiccuped.

"Haha your drunk Amu!" Luffy laughed

"No im n-not!" She hiccuped and grabbed Luffys vest to stay up.

"Your so drunk." Usopp said. Amu shock her head like crazy. "Then probe it! Walk in a straight line!"

"Fine!" Amu let go of Luffy and held out her arms. In her eyes she was walking in a straight line, but in reality she was walking all over the place. Everyone was laughing at her. She lost her balance and fell but Luffy caught her. He laughed.

"Are you alright Amu?...Amu?" He looked at her only to find her asleep. He smiled and picked her up. Walked down to Nami's room and placed her on the couch and put a blanket over her. "Welcome to the Crew Amu.." He smiled and left the room.

*******************************************************************************  
There you go! First chaper have been remade! And i like it much more already! I hope you all will aswell! Amu is my own OC and i do not own One piece.

Song: Bruno mars – The lazy song.

/Luffy95 A


	2. Chapter 2 Luffy never listens

Hi everybody! Chapter 2 is now out! And i hope you will like it!

I do not owe One piece but i do owe my OC characters :3

"Ugh.." Amu held her head lying on the couch. It was a early morning on the Straw hat ship and their dear new friend had a horrible hangover. Nami slammed the closet door closed. "Agh! Do you have to be so loud Nami?!" Nami giggled.

"I dont have to but i want to. Here." Nami threw some cloths over to Amu. Amu thanked Nami and got up from the couch and changed into some green knee shorts, a blue tank top and a fancy belt. She also put her hair in a bun on her head. Nami walked out on deck and Amu followed her.  
Outside Luffy, Usopp and Chopper was running around laughing loud. Way to loud for this early in the morning.

"Ugh.." Amu groaned. Nami smirked a little.

"Hey! Guys! Keep it down! Amu has a hangover!"

"Agh!" Amu held her head. "Nami you witch stop yelling!" Nami stuck out her tong at Amu and went inside. Luffy bounced over to Amu with a happy smile.

"Good morning Amu!" Amu slammed her hand over Luffy's hand and he blinked shocked.

"Luffy. Please stop screaming. Im having a horrible hangover.." She moved her hand and Luffy giggled.

"Aa sorry. I will be quiet." He giggled and dragged her into the kitchen. "Sanji! Meshi!" So much for being quiet Amu thought as she sat down rubbing her head.

"Good morning my Angels." Sanji said with a happy smile as he served the girls some very beautifully made breakfast and tea. He then gave the guys the rest with no effort.

"Your first hangover Amu?" Zoro smirked from beside her. He recived an angry glare from the purple haired girl beside him.

"And who's fault is that huh?" She crossed her arms. Zoro got a grin.

"You only got yourself to blame. Thats how it goes if you cant control your drinking." Amu glared at him once again.

"Zip it! You drank more then i did! How can you not have a hangover?!" Zoro's grin widened.

"I dont get hangovers. I can handle my drinking." You could almost see the angry mark on Amu's head pulse with anger.

Amu let out a deep sigh. "Sanji could i get a glas with really cold water?" Sanji got up with a smile and got her the water.

"Amu-chan would you like something for your headache?" The adorible little reindeer asked. Amu smiled at him.

"No its alright Chopper. I be fine soon. Aa Thank you Sanji." She took a sip of the cold water. "Ahh.. thats so good.." She held the glas to her forehead and closed her eyes a little.

"Next time maybe you should be more careful about how much you drink Amu." Amu's eye twitched and a second later Zoro was on the ground with a bit bump on his head.

"Sugee! You beat Zoro with one punch Amu!" Luffy laughed. Amu just shock her head with a smiles and relaxed again.

"Alright guys so listen up" Nami said and everyone looked at her. Amu opened her eyes and lift her head a little. "We are going to reach an island in a few hours. But you need to be very careful on that island. There is a very big marine base there." Luffy's eyes shined.

"Adventure~!" Nami glared at him and hit him on the head.

"Didnt you hear what i said Luffy?!" Luffy laughed.

"Dont worry Nami! We can fight them if something happens." He smiled big with so much confidence. Nami only let out a deep sigh.

"Your hopeless Luffy.." Amu sat up a little.

"If we need to be careful why dont we split up two and two?" Nami nods with a smile at Amu.

"Thats a great idea Amu!"

"Im with Amu!" Luffy said hitting up his hand in the air like he was picking teams in gym class.

"Hey! Why do you get to be with Amu?" Usopp protested.

"Im the captain! Besides i want to get to know my new nakama some more!" He smiled brightly. Amu smiled at that.

"Alright then. Luffy and Amu. Zoro and Chopper. Sanji and Usopp. And me and Robin will go. Two will need to stay and guard the ship thoe."

"Me and Chopper can stay." Zoro said. Chopper nods.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Alright guys be back here by sunset. Do you understand Luffy?" Nami looked at Luffy who was bouncing.

"I get it i get it! Lets go Amu!" He grabbed her arm and runs. Amu stumbled a little.

"Woah! Luffy calm down!" She regained her balance and runs after him. Nami sighs and walks away with Robin.

"Lets go and get some supplies Usopp." They walked another way.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Luffy and Amu *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

"Luffy can you slow down?!" Amu yelled. He then stopped and Amu flew right into his back. "Ugh!" She fell down on the ground. He looked back and giggled.

"Are you okay?" He held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed the stretched out hand and got up.

"Yeah im alright." She smiled at him. "But really Luffy you dont need to run like that." She said and start walking. He walked beside her with a smile. "So.. You wanted to know me better huh?"

"Oh yeah!" He giggled and looked at her. "What is your home like?"

"My home? Well.. Its noisy. Things are going on all the time. But when you get away from the big cities its not so bad." She smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Do you have meat?" This made her laugh.

"Of course we have meat Luffy!" Luffy giggled.

"Do you miss anything?" She dropped her smile a little.

"Well yeah i miss my family and friends." She looked at him. "How could i not? They most be worrying about me."

"Do you wanna go back?" He looked a bit bothered by that. Amu stopped and looked at him.

"Well i will have to go home sooner or later.. I need to get home to my family." She started walking again. "I dont know how i will get home or.. when but.. When the time comes i will have to you know?" He didnt like it bu the did nod understanding why. Then he smiled big.

"Then lets have fule while we have the chance!" She giggled.

"Yeah!" She laughed but it got interupted when she walked right into someone. "!" She got caught by Luffy so she wouldnt fall the the ground. The man looked back at them. His eyes widened.

"Its straw hat Luffy!" The man fast aimed at them both. He had a cap on that said marine with big letters. The man blew in a whissle and you could hear more marines coming. And soon enough they was surrounded.

"Haha! This is like high school all over again!" She laughed. Luffy looked Funny at her.

"Whats high school?" She smiled at him.

"Well it- WAH!" She jumped behind Luffy when her foot almost got shot. Luffy put out his arm before her and glared at the marines.

"Oi! How dare you shot at her?!" The marine aimed at Luffy's head.

"Oi Luffy.." Amu held his arm a little. Starting to get worried. Luffy glared at the marines.

"Surrender now Mugiwara. Its no use to fight. We got you compleatly surrounded. " Luffy dropped the glare. Then he smiled huge.

"I come with you if you can find us!" Luffy wrapped his arm around Amu's waist and jumped up high. The marines start shooting at them.

"WAH!" Amu held unto Luffy hard as he only laughed. He landed behind the marines and runs fast. Amu had ended up on his back somehow. The marines ran after them shooting. Luffy was dodging the bullets while running. Laughing all the way.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: Nami and Robin *:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Nami took a sip of her tea sitting by a cafe with Robin. Robin looked up and Nami looked at her. "Whats wrong Robin?" 

Robin smiled. "We should get moving Navigator-san. It seems like Luffy didnt listen to you." Nami fast got up when she now heard the shooting.

"That damn idiot!" She grabbed her bags and they ran towards Going Merry.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Usopp and Sanji *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:* 

"Why do i have to carry this heavy bag?!" Usopp yelled at Sanji but got a kick in the head.

"Im carrying bags to basta- ?" Sanji looked back when he heard gun shots. "….Thats our signal to leave." Sanji started to run and grabbed Usopps arm draggin him.

"H-hey hey!" Usopp yelled.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*Zoro and Chopper :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*

Chopper was sitting on deck fixing some new medicine. Zoro was sitting by the mast with his arms behind his head. He opened one eye.  
"…..Chopper we need to prepear the ship for leaving." He said and got up. Chopper looked at him a bit confused. But then he smelled the air and smelled the gun powder.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Luffy and Amu *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*  
The marines was still running and shooting after Luffy and Amu.

"Luffy they are getting closer!" Luffy runs. Then you could almost see the lightbulb in his head light up as he smiled huge. "….Luffy what are you planning?"

"Amu hold onto me." Amu held him hard afraid of what he was gonna do. But when he did do made her drop her jaw. He pulled his arm back and punched forward. HIS ARM STRETCHED and grabbed a roof of a building. "Gomu gomu no…ROCKET!" Amu screamed loud as they flew through the air.

Luffy laughed loud while Amu screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Luffy looked at her with a big smile.

"Im a rubber man!" Amu looked down seeing that they was falling towards the going merry.

"! L-luffy! D-do something!" She hugged him hard. Her arm covered his eyes.

"Haha! Amu i cant see!"

"HEEEEEELP!" Amu closed her eyes hard as they was about to hit deck. Luffy turned around last minute so his back hit the deck and Amu was safe in his arms. Dust flew up leaving the rest of the crew coughing and compleatly shocked.

"What the hell was that?!" Nami said waving away the dust.

"! Luffy?! Amu?!" Usopp yelled dropping his jaw.

Amu coughed. Tears streaming down her face holding Luffy's vest hard. "I WANNA GO HOME!" Luffy's laugh roared.

Zoro could only sigh. An explosion was heard and Zoro fast pulled his sword and cut a cannonball in half. Nami fast looked. "Shit the marines are after us!"

Amu looked up fast. But two arms wrapped around her a little tighter. She blinked and looked at Luffy who was holding her a bit protective. He looked down at her. Then smiled that big smile. "Dont worry i fix it!" He let go of Amu and got up. "Gomu gomu no… FUUSEN!" He jumped up and blew in air and became big as a balloon. The cannon ball bounced off his stomach and right back at the marine ship so it exploded. "Haha! Hurry and get the ship away while they try to put the fire out!" Nami start barking orders and Luffy turned to Amu with a smile. He held out a hand to her.

Amu looked up at Luffy. Watched his hand for a moment before she placed her hand in his and got help up. He sent her one of those smiles and hurried off to help. Amu placed a hand over her heart a little as it was beating a little faster.

**********************************************************************************  
That was chapter 2 guys! I hope you liked it! It was fun to write! Please write a comment of what you think if there is something you would like me to improve! :D Until next time! /Luffy95 A


	3. Chapter 3 Whats that shine?

The stars was shining bright on the night sky. The wind was very calm and relaxing. Amu was sitting up on the sheeps head watching the sky hmming a little.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Amu looked back at Luffy and smiled.

"I couldnt sleep so i decided to watch the stars." Luffy smiled and jumped up on the sheeps head and sat down beside her. Amu looked back up at the stars. "You can see the stars so clearly here.." Luffy looked at her.

"You cant see them in your world?" Amu smiled and turned to him.

"We got so much buildings and so much lights being on in the city at night that its hard to see the stars. Thats why i loved to go outside the city once in a while.. and just watch the stars.." Luffy looked at her a little then up at the stars.

"Do you miss your home?" She looked at him.

"Of course i do.. Even thoe im enjoying my time here it is hard to be away from your family like this.." She looked back up at the stars. Luffy watched her a little. "Well i should try to sleep." She got up. "Good night Luffy." She jumped down from the sheeps head and walks.

"Night." He looked after her then looked back up at the stars. He then looked around the ship and got up. He sneaked into the kitchen.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: 

"LUFFY!" Sanjis yell roared through the ship. Nami walked tired into the kitchen. Only to see Sanji holding Luffy in a death grip.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sanji dropped Luffy to the floor and turned to Nami.

"Nami-chan! Luffy ate all the food! There is nothing left!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Nami punched Luffy on the head and grabbed him by the front of his shirt." What the hell was you thinking Luffy?!"

"I was hungry." Was his simple answer. Nami and Sanji lit on fire.

"Oi guys why are you yell-" Amu stopped in the door way and looked at the beat Luffy and the angry Sanji and Nami. "Im not getting involved in that." She said and sat down.

"Luffy at all the food! We got nothing left!" Nami yelled. Still furious.

"Ohh.. Thats bad." Amu said calm.

"How can you be so calm?! This is really bad! We wont reach an island in a week!" She punched Luffy again. 

"Nami give him a break. He was hungry so what?" Nami turned to her pissed and punched her on the head aswell.

"So what?! We got nothing to eat! Thats what!" Amu held her head and stood up.

"Ow! Nami dont hit me! I didnt do anything!" Nami raised her fist.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Amu and Luffy was sitting on the floor with bumps on their heads. Nami sat down by the table and sighs.

"What will we do?"

"Calm down Nami." Zoro from his position on the couch. "We can always fish or shot down birds."

"I hate to admit it Nami-chan but marimo is right for once." Sanji stated leaning against the stove.

"Watch your mouth eyebrow freak." This sent Zoro a glare from the cook.

"I kick you to hell!" Zoro grabbed his swords saying come on then! But Nami hit them both.

"Shut up! We got worse problems!" She sighs again. "Amu, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper you go and fish."

"Nami can you stop ordering me around? Last time i checked your not the captain." Amu crossed her arms. Nami looked at her.

"Well normaly the captain give the orders." They both looked over at Luffy. Who was poking his nose.

"…..Fine i see your point." Amu grabbed Luffy and pulled him outside.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"This is hopeless!"

"Shh! Amu your scaring the fish away!"

"What fish Usopp? What fish!"

"Well there is no fish now! Cause you scared them away!"

"What fish?!"

"Can you both stop fighting?" Little Chopper said sitting beside them.

"Chopper is right. You guys are acting like babies." Luffy said. Amu and Usopp glared at him.

"Your the one to talk!" They both said and Luffy ended up laughing.

"No luck with the fishing?" Robin asked walking over.

"Aa hi Robin. You wouldnt have a fishing tips would you?" Robin chuckled.

"Im afraid not . But i know your scaring away the fish with all the yelling." Robin walked away. Usopp looked at Amu.

"Hah! I told you so!" Amu stuck out her tong at him and looked at the water.

"…hm?" Amu leaned forward a little watching the water. "Hey what is that.."

"What is what Amu?" Luffy moved over to her. She pointed down in the water.

"Right there do you see the shine?" Luffy looked bu the shock his head. "But its right there!" She pulled Usopp over. "you see it right?" Usopp looked bu the to shock his head.

"I dont see anything Amu. Maybe the sun is getting to you." Chopper looked up.

"No! There is something shining right there!" Luffy looked a little conserned.

"Maybe you should re-" Amu glared at him.

"Why dont you believe me?! Fine you know what!" She got up and took off her shoes. "I prove it to you." She dived into the water.

"Oi Amu!" Luffy grabbed the railing.

Amu dived down. She swam towards the shine. She thought it was so strange that no one else could see the bright shine. But she would prove them wrong. The shine only got brighter as she got closer. She had done swimming for 4 years back at home, so holding her breath wasnt to hard for her. She got to the bottom and looked over a rock. She blinked when she saw what the shine was. She lift this necklace that was the same color as her eyes. Inside the little crystal was the shine. It was like a flame inside it. She put on the necklace and the shine stopped. But the flame was still burning. She let out some air and started to swim up.

Up on the ship Luffy was walking back and fourth by the railing impatient. "Shes been down there for to long!" Zoro walked over.

"Do you want me to go in after her?" Luffy looked at him and nods. Zoro took off his swords and was just about to dive in when Amu emerged from the water and breathed in hard.

"Amu!" Luffy hit down his arm and grabbed her. Pulled her up on the ship. "Oi you okay?!" Amu coughed then smiles at him.

"Aa dont worry." She lift the necklace. "Looks like you owe me an apology."

"Sugee!" Luffy grabbed it looking at it. "What is th-" Luffy got pushed away as Nami appeared out of nowhere and took the necklace. Beli signs in her eyes.

"This looks expensive!" Amu took it from her.

"Hands off its mine! I found it!" She looked at it. Zoro looked over her shoulder.

"Is that a flame?" Amu looked up at him.

"Yeah it is..I wonder how it can stay alive in there.. Robin do you know what this is?" Robin walked over and looked at it.

"I do not.. But im sure i can find out." Amu shined up.

"Thanks Robin!" Robin smiled and walked away. Amu looked at the necklace with a smile. Wondering what it could be.

In the shadows someone was watching Amu and the necklace very closely through a magic ball. He smirked to himself. "Soon my dear.. Soon you find your purpose.."

**********************************************************************************

Thank you guys so much for reading chapter 3! Im really sorry this chapter is so short! I have been kind of busy today! But dont worry! I will try to make the chapters longer in the future!

Please leave a comment of what you think :D Until next time! /Luffy95


	4. Chapter 4 Luffy you idiot

I do now own One piece, but i do Own my OC Character Amu.

The crystal gave off a shine as Amu turned it holding it up to the sun. The flame inside the crystal was still burning but wasnt shining as bright as when she found it in the water.

"Hey!" Amu let out a little scream and fast got a grip on the crystal as she almost dropped it. She glared at Luffy that had popped up beside her.

"Dont do that! I almost dropped it!" She put the necklace around her neck to keep it safe and looked at the crystal again. Luffy looked over her shoulder at it.

"I know what that is." Amu looked at him sceptical with one eyebrow raised. Luffy smiled at her. "Its a mystery rock." Amu rolled her eyes at him and got up.

"Well i suppose that your tecnacly right." She looked down at him. "I just wonder why i was the only one that could find it." Amu whiped her forehead a little.

"Thats what im trying to find out." Amu looked back at Robin that was sitting by the little coffee table.

"Have you found anything Robin?" Robin shock her head and put down the teacup.

"Im afraid non of the books i currently have mention anything simmilar to that necklace." Amy frowned at this. Luffy just tilt his head.

"Ooooooi!" We looked up at Usopp in the crowsnest. "I see an island up ahead!"

"Wohoo! Adventure!" Luffy shot himself to the sheeps head and held a hand on his forehead looking at the island. "OOOO! Thats one big forest! Amu amu! We need to explore it!"

"Luffy remember what happened last time?" Zoro asked from his position against the mast. Well Luffy wasnt listening as he got stars in his eyes watching the island in excitment.

"Oi Luffy." Amu walked over and hit him easy on the head. "Listen to what we'- !" She didnt get to end her sentance because Luffy wrapped his arm around Amu's waist. "W-wait what are yo-" Luffy jumped to the back of the ship. And Amu noticed he had grabbed the mast when he jumped. "! O-oh no-"

"ROCKET!" Amu screamed as she and Luffy threw through the air towards the island. Nami ran outside and dropped her jaw.

"GOD DAMMIT LUFFY!" Nami start barking orders.

Amu held onto Luffy for dear life screaming as they flew over the water. Luffy was only laughing. "L-luffy we're gonna crash in the water!" Luffy threw his arm and grabbed unto a rock that was sticking up from the water and managed to throw them forward again. When he got close enough he managed to grabbed a tree. Only problem was that they flew over the forest and then crashed down through a tree.

"Ugh! Ow! Ite! Ouch! UGH!" Amu landed with her stomach on a branch and was left hanging. "ugh..i swear to god.. i kill that idiot some day.. ng.."

Luffy sat up from a bush laughing. "That was fun! Lets do that aga-" He got a hard glare from Amu and closed his mouth.

"Hh.. Help me down from here Luffy." Luffy reached up and grabbed her waist once again and helped her down. She rubbed her stomach and sat down on a rock. "Not only did you take us from the ship.. but now we're stuck on this island.. In this dense forest.." Luffy rubbed his head a little but then smiled big.

"Lets explore while we're here! We might find the way to the beach!" Amu rubbed her forehead and got up.

"Fine. But if i die i will come back and haunt you." She said and start walking. Luffy laughed and hurried after.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

"Hh..hh..Luffy hold on.." Luffy looked back at Amu that was leaning against a tree trying to catch her breath. She was compleatly soaked with sweat as the forest was very hot. "I just need to rest for a moment.."

Luffy walked over and sat down beside her. They both was looking up at the tree tops as they was swaying by the wind. He looked over at Amu a little. She had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. Her bangs was stuck to her forehead with sweat and her hair was put up in a bun on her head. She had even ripped her jeans to make shorts of them.

"We should get going again.. The others should be by the island by now.." She got up by holding Luffy's shoulder. He also got up and smiles.

"We will be out of the forest in no time!" Amu sent him a smile and they continued walking.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Luffy jumped up on a log. He smiled big. "Hey Amu! I see some bananas over there!" He looked back with a bright smile. He dropped his smile a little and blinks. "Amu?" He looked around but couldnt see her. "Oi Amu!" He jumped down from the log and hurries back the way he came. He hurried around a tree. "! Amu!" He hurried fast over to Amu that was lying on the ground.

"H-hh..hh.." He hurried and turned her around and she was panting heavy. Sweat was still running down her face. He touched her forehead gentle but fast pulled back his hand.

"Ouch! Damn your hot Amu!" She opened her eyes a little.

"Its to hot..Luffy.." He watched her worried. He looked around a little for any kind of help but he didnt find any. He lift her up on his back and runs.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

"Ng.." Amu slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a little to get away the blurryness and looked around only to find she was in a cave. "Eh..?" She sat up a little carefully and looked up when Luffy walked in.

"! Aa your awake!" He smiled big and hurried over kneeling down. "How are you feeling? Any better?" She blinked a little.

"i feel pretty hot.. but i dont really remember much.." Luffy was watching her. "I was just.. trying to keep up with you and i started to see these black spots before my eyes and i closed my eyes. Thats kinda all i remember.." She blinked again and looked up at Luffy when he moved her bangs and put his hand on her forehead.

"Your still so hot.. aa!" He turned back and lift a coconut he had broken in half. "I got you some water." Amu took it carefully and drinks with closed eyes. She really looked like she enjoyed it. That made him smile bright.

She moved the coconut shell from her lips and breathed out. "That was good.. Thank you Luffy.." He smiled at her. "How long was i out?"

He crossed his arms and tilt his head. "well about.. 1 and a half days." Her arms widened.

"1 and a half day?! Why didnt you try and get to the beach Luffy!" She shock him but Luffy only giggled and grabbed her wrists stopping her.

"I tried to. I ran around for awhile but you was getting warmer. Thats when i found this cave and decided to let you rest in here." He smiled. "I have helped you drink water and even washed you off!" This made her blush but it was hidden by her already red cheeks. But Luffy probably wouldnt have noticed the blush either way.

"W-well thank you Luffy.." He giggled. She smiles warm and lied down again. It was starting to get very dark outside. She shivered a little as the cave was getting cold at night. She closed her eyes. But they got snapped open when she felt arms wrap around her and a chest getting pressed against her back. "L-luffy?!" She whispered.

"You looked cold." He said with a smile. "Even thoe your very hot." He giggled but Amu only blushed.

They both lied there still, both awake. It was very quiet.

"…hey Amu?" She moved her head a little showing she was listening. "Im really sorry for getting us lost in the forest.."

"Nah its alright..You took good care of me." She giggled lightly. "But your prepeared for the consecvenses with Nami later right?" She could feel his chest vibrate against her back when he giggled.

"Im used to it." She looked back at him.

"Why do you do all these stupid things even thoe you know you will get in trouble?" He only smiled again.

"What kind of adventure will you get if you only stick to the rules?" That made her blink a little. "Im a free man i dont wanna stick to the rules, i wanna go out and explore and find awesome things." He giggled. "I mean i found you because i was curious."

"Ya you thought i was meat." Luffy laughed. She aswell laughed. She whipped her forehead a little.

"you should get some sleep Amu." He smiled at her with that kind warm smile. "Your still not well." she smiled.

"Aa.. Thank you Luffy.." She lied down her head and closed her eyes tired. She fell asleep very quickly. Luffy smiled at her before he dropped it and glared towards the cave entrance.

"Who the hell are you?" A man stepped out from the shadows and smirked. He looked up into the light. It was the same man who had pushed Amu through the portal.

There you go guys! Chapter 4 is now out! Im sorry im a week behind x its been a lot going on. But i will try to upload as often as i can! But until next time! Have a great day! /Luffy95


End file.
